Normal Boys
by InvadingAngel
Summary: Yet another of my stories with Zim being sick of Dib’s interfering. Well here’s the plot. Zim hypnotizes Dib into thinking that Zim is a normal person and the super natural doesn’t exist. With out Dib are we all doomed?
1. it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Dib, Gir or any of the other characters or the show, period. This disclaimer seems unnecessary because I doubt that Jhonen or the Nick people would actually sue but there you go, I own nothing but a TV.

Rated: PG for violence

Normal boys

Dib struggled as he lifted his body onto the top of the brick fence. A white spotlight swept over his over sized head. The light began to move back toward him. Dib jumped off the wall but his coat caught on the barbed wire over the fence. He dangled for a few seconds wildly kicking at the air. A small ripping nose caught his attention but too late, the back of his jacket ripped leaving a large section of his blue shirt exposed. He turned his head and stared at the chunk of black cloth draped on the wire. He sighed and figured he had better just leave it he had no time to waste. Dib took one more look back then took off. He ran as fast as he could get to away from that awful place. After running for about six or seven minutes he slowed to a walk. He sucked in the cool night air as his breath returned to normal.

It was the third time that he had been sent to the crazy house for boy since Zim had arrived and he was sick of it. "How can they not see the truth?" he ranted to himself, "this is soooo stupid! What do I have to do? I mean the only way they would consider the possibility of him being an alien is if he wore a sign saying "I'm an alien"! Great… and now I need to buy a new jacket!" he kicked a pebble with all his might and fell forward on to the concert.

Zim paced back and forth. He had already removed his costume and his red eyes showed anger and worry. Gir sat on the couch behind him absent-mindedly enjoying a suck monkey. The brown goo covered his face. Zim looked up from the floor and shouted, "Gir!" the small robot's eyes changed from aqua blue to a bright red.

"Yes, my Master!" he saluted.

"My cover was nearly exposed today thanks to that errrrrr… SMELLY HEAD BEAST!"

Flash back

The class sat in near silence. Mrs. Bitters had disappeared once again but no one seemed to notice. Several kids were sleeping at their desks, some were reading or drawing. Dib sat at his desk preparing the speech he was planning on giving to the Swollen Eyeball Society on his latest findings on Zim. Dib was becoming enthralled so much so that he snapped the lead on his pencil. He stared at the broken tip for a moment then shrugged and pushed his seat back making his way over to the pencil sharpener on the other side of the room. He shoved the pencil in to the sharpener and grinded the handle slowly. He looked over the shoulder of his intergalactic enemy. Zim was writing something lazily on a sheet of paper in front of him. There was something different. Something that Dib should have noticed the second the alien had walked in the classroom door. Zim's wig was on crooked. Dib gasped. Zim must've been in a hurry that day either that or he was getting sloppy. Dib dropped his pencil allowing it to fall to the floor and roll near Zim's desk. The utensil fell with what sounded like an earth shattering clatter. He looked around. Not a single person lifted their head, not even Zim took notice. Dib leaned forward to grab the pencil but just before he wrapped his fingers around it he shot up and snatched the wig from Zim's head. Dib jumped on Mrs. Bitters' desk and proudly showed the class. Every one looked up and gasped in union. Dib had never smiled so big. Zim had covered the top of his head with the book he had snatched out of Zita's hands. An antenna popped out of the side. Zim glared at Dib. Before the human could begin his victory speech Zim jumped up on the desk kicking Dib in the stomach sending the boy flying into the wall. Zim snatched the wig out of the air before it even hit the desk. He smashed it on to his cranium. The wig was on back wards. He quickly fixed the hairpiece. The class was still staring in silence.

"Uh…it's part of the skin condition," the students looked at each other, deciding whether or not they believed him and if they even cared.

"SKIN CONDITION?" shrieked Dib rising from the floor, "what skin condition gives you antennas? Hmm? What skin condition do you have Zim? Exactly Which one? Huh, Zim? Huh?"

"It's ah…." thinking quickly; he shouted, "DIB'S CRAZY! HE'S FILLED WITH LIES AND DECIET!" The class began to nod in agreement.

"NO! Don't believe him! He wants to destroy us all!" there was silence for a moment then some one in the back squeaked, "You're crazy! I'm using my crazy card for this month!" Dib glared at the class. From his shadow formed Mrs. Bitters. She snapped the collar around his neck. Moments later two people dressed in all white came to get Dib. As they dragged him out of the classroom he screamed, "You're all blind! Don't take me back there! NOOOooo…." He screams echoed through the halls of the school. Zim hadn't even laughed at Dib's wrenched fate; he was too freaked out by the encounter.

End Flashback

Zim shuttered. "That was too close. Something must be done! And oh something will be done," he tented his fingers and began to laugh evilly. Gir started to giggle then went into full-blown hysterical laughter. Zim's laughter quieted then stopped completely. He just stood there waiting for Gir to quit. After about five minutes Zim got sick of the giddy laughter of his robot and left. He had scheming to do.

Dib and Gaz walked toward the school in silence. Gaz pounded her thumbs over the tiny purple buttons of her game slave two. Dib was stomping more then walking. He was still steamed about being sent to the crazy house for boys and being deemed crazy once again. When they reached the school the two separated. Gaz made her way to Mr. Elliot's room and Dib dragged himself to Mrs. Bitters' class. By the time he reached the room everyone was already in their seats. No one seemed to care that only yesterday he had been sent away and was now back.

Not even Zim acknowledged him. He was too busy ranting at the girl who sat behind him and shaking his fist. Dib sat down in his chair two desks away from Zim in the front row. He glared at his desk then glanced over at Zim. Dib reached into his desk and pulled out a notebook; he tore out a piece of paper and wadded it up.

Zim turned around in his seat thoroughly pleased with the content of the angry and irrelevant proclamation of superiority that he would launch into at random times. A piece of paper smacked the side of his head. He spun around looking for the origin of the attack. He spied Dib, glaring at him. Their eyes locked. The feeling of pure hatred radiated off the two.

"Class!" a voice hissed from the front of the room pulled the two back to their surroundings. Mrs. Bitters sat behind her desk. Her long claw like fingers tented. "Today's lecture will be about how hopeless all your futures are!" she began, "Sara! You're too soft and will be crushed by the crushing system of corporate America! Melvin, your dreams of becoming an astronaut are unlikely!" he screamed in horror of his own wretched fate. Zim giggled enjoying the pain of his classmates. Bitters continued to force the nine year olds to realize how miserable their lives would be. Dib was doodling little pictures on the side margin of his paper.

"Dib!" hissed Mrs. Bitters, "You're so crazy that even if you did or said something nobody would believe it!" Dib just rolled his eyes, "So either become sane of fail in life!" Zim thought, 'he is insane but if he just became as stupid as…. wait! If he becomes…yes!' Zim waved his hands in the air wildly.

"What is it, _Zim_?"

"Mrs. Bitters I must use the restroom. I MUST!"

"Fine, just go!" Zim scrambled out of his seat for just a second Dib and Zim's eyes locked. Dib's eyes widened in surprise, Zim had a look of pure malice. The look was taunting; the look warned that that Zim had something in store for his human enemy.

In Zim's base Gir sat in front of the T.V. giggling. The front door opened and Zim marched in. on the T.V. a commercial of for acne blast was in. Zim rushed down to his lab not even stopping to rant. The sun had set and Zim still had not come out of his lab. Gir looked at the empty suck monkey and decided it would be fun to see what his master was up to.

Down in his lab Zim wiped the sweat off his face, "Careful, careful…" he whispered as he put some finishing touches on his work.

"HI!" a voice rang out from behind. Zim jumped nearly dropping the object. He turned around quickly and saw Gir waving happily.

"GIR! Not now! I've just finished my work! Now all I need is for the Dib human-"

"SECURITY BREACH!" Zim raised his head, an evil smile on his face, "Perfect."

Dib slipped through the window. He had finally managed to make it past the gnomes. Dib clutched the camera that hung around his neck tightly. This was the night he could feel it. Tonight he would get the photographic evidence that he needed to prove the truth to the world. Dib crouched behind a chair in the corner of the living room and waited.

Zim walked into the living room from the kitchen, Gir fallowing closely at his heals. Zim scanned the room with his pink eyes. Behind the chair he saw a tall spike of black hair, "Ah-ha!" he shouted, "Computer! Capture the intruder!" a claw reached behind the over stuffed chair and picked Dib up. He fidgeted a little then relaxed knowing that he'd be out of there in a matter of minutes. Soon Zim would have him thrown into the street and he'd have to buy an even newer camera, then that one would be destroyed too. It was the same thing nearly every time. He looked at the alien; Zim had his disguise on for some reason.

"So Dib I see you broke into my ordinary human habitat like home."

"What are you talking about? There's no one here to fool!" said Dib. An evil smile crossed Zim's malice filled face. He pushed his backpack and it opened. Zim reached in and pulled something out. It was a gun. It was purple with navy blue spirals on it. He pointed it at the human's oddly large head.

"What do you think you're doing, Zim?" demanded Dib fear filled his voice. Normally he would go on for a while about his big plan but he was too excited and wanted to get straight to it. Zim pulled the trigger back and a light purple beam hit Dib between the eyes.

Dib's limbs felt weak and useless, and his mind felt clouded. Zim's voice seemed to be the only sound in the universe.

"Dib, can you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"Good,"

Dib's eyes were constantly moving spirals. He awaited Zim's words. Dib was completely helpless and at the mercy of his worst enemy.

"What is Zim?" he asked his prisoner.

"An alien…"

"No! That's wrong! Zim is a human stink beast just like you. In fact all the stuff you ever believed about aliens is wrong! Do you understand?"

"I-I- yes…" Zim snapped his fingers. Dib blinked several times. His eyes were back to normal. The boy looked around.

"Oh my head wh-where am I?" Zim stepped into his line of vision.

"Zim?"

"Yes, now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shoved Dib forward and out the front door then slammed it behind him. Dib stood there a moment. He wasn't entirely sure as to why he was at Zim's freakish house but he really didn't care enough to think about it any more. Then he shrugged and walked home.

Gir had sat there silently on the couch the whole time. He hoped off the couch and walked up to Zim. The tiny robot asked, "What happened to big head?"

"Well.

You see Gir. I've been thinking back to when I had that thing on my head (Postulio). It was able to control the mind of that bothersome dirt child, Dib. I figured that I could do it again. And rather then getting a new pimple I created this." He held up the laser gun

"Ohhh. YEA! YEA!" Gir said then seemed to have some sort of spasm. They stared at each other then Gir tipped over and fell asleep.

OH! Gasp! Dib's been hypnotized what shall happen next? Does anybody even care? let's find out!


	2. so normal, it's strange

Normal boys ch. 2

Well here it is the second chapter, third one coming soon!

Dib opened his front door. His younger sister sat on the couch a video game in her small hands. Dib shut the door behind him and flopped on the couch next Gaz. He really didn't know what to do with himself. Dib felt an odd emptiness inside that he just couldn't explain. There was something missing. It was as though he should be doing something but he couldn't place his finger on it.

On the television an announcer said, "Welcome to Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. To night we explore the mystery that is exterritorial life!" Dib watched for a few minutes then turned to his sister and said, "This is complete insanity! Who would believe this garbage?"

"Uh, you." She said not even raising her eyes from the game.

"This is so stupid." He slid off the couch and went into the kitchen. Dib stuck his head into the fridge and pulled out a soda. He sipped it wondering what he should do when he heard his father's voice drift up from the basement. Dib sat the can down on the counter and wiped the condensation off his hand and onto his jacket.

Down in the lab/basement Prophesier Membrane measured a beaker. He heard a light thumping come from the stairs behind him. He turned around and saw Dib standing there.

"Ah hello son. What is it that you need?"

"Nothing I guess I just wanted to see what you're doing." One of Membrane's eyebrows rose at this.

"Oh I'm just perfecting a longer lasting battery," Dib watched as his father turned away to continue his work and moved forward to see his dad's work. He surveyed the tools and wondered, 'is this what I've been missing? I have always had a knack for science and something else that I just cant think of maybe….

"Can I help?"

Membrane seemed to be contemplating then he shrugged, "I suppose so. There should be lab coats in that closet; you don't want to get bio-hazardous materials on your school clothes." Dib waked over to the closet and opened the door. There was a coat just his size. He slid off his black trench coat and pulled his arms through the sleeves of the white jacket. He buttoned it all the way up. The collar of the coat covered his mouth but his voice was un-muffled when he spoke.

"So what's first Dad? Hold on a sec! Have you thought of switching remote particle generator to that miniature fusion powered one you perfected a couple of months ago?" (If the words I used a second ago made no sense, don't call me on it)

Membrane sketched some numbers down on paper then said, "By God son! Your right! Wait does this mean your ready to work on serious science instead of your so called para-science?"

"I guess so." Dib said in a rather blasé sort of voice.

The next day at school Zim sat at his desk surveying the classroom. Dib was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Bitters looked around and noticed the lack of ranting. Dib's desk sat unoccupied by the window.

"Where's Dib?"

"I'll bet we don't see him for a while. The Dib is not coming!" Zim said confidently.

"No, I'm here." Everyone turned to the doorway and gasped. With that lab coat on Dib looked like a completely different person. He didn't look like a crazy paranoid supernatural phenomenon obsessed freak. The boy raced over to Mrs. Bitters' desk, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was working with my dad in the lab and lost track of time."

"I don't care if you were working with the President. Don't be late again!" she hissed.

"Understood." He replied and took his seat. The class whispered amongst themselves Zim smiled happy with his own handy work. Dib hadn't even given him a second glance. A few hours passed mostly uneventfully then a loud beeping was heard. Several kids looked around some lifted their head off their desks others with their eyes still closed swiped at the air trying to hit imaginary alarm clocks. Dib slid his sleeve up and looked at his wrist. An image of prop. Membrane appeared.

"Son! I need you here in the lab right now! My assistant majorly messed up and I need someone competent to help with this experiment!"

"But Dad I'm at school." he paused, "I'll be right there. See you in ten."

"Okay see you then son." the tiny screen went black. Dib jumped up on his desk and shouted, "Mrs. Bitters! You need to let me be excused, I'm needed!"

"Oh and why is that? Going to go capture Bigfoot?"

"No my dad, Prop. Membrane needs me in the lab. So can I go?"

"Yes go. One less of you to worry about." He smiled behind the collar of his jacket and scamper out the door.

"You know." said a random classmate, "He's not that weird." There were murmurs of agreement. The next day at lunch Dib sat at his usual seat next to his sister. The boy typed on his laptop intently. As two girls passed by they stopped and said, "Hey! I heard you're not crazy any more. Is it true?"

"Uh, sure." he said absent mindly.

"Hey." said one of the girls.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" He looked up at the two and raised an eyebrow.

One week later

A bead of sweat rolled off of Gaz's forehead and fell to the ground where it sizzled. Gaz walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the blistering heat. A familiar tune floated down the empty street. She looked up from her video game. The ice cream truck roared down the block screeching to a halt down the street. Children poured out of the houses filling the once vacant street. By the time Gaz reached the truck a line had formed. Gaz shoved some people to the side. Torque Smakey was at the front of the line selecting a treat when Gaz attempted to shove him he dodged, "Hey! You can't cut get to the back of the line, _Shorty_!" her fists shook and her teeth ground together. Gaz shoved her fist in to his soft stomach, and the boy crumbled. She looked around, daring anyone else to mess with her. They all took a step back. Gaz studied the pictures on the side of the truck. Then she saw what she wanted. Gaz stepped on to the back of the boy who was still doubled over, and shoved a fist full of money at the ice cream man.

"Fudge Moose!" she commanded.

Gaz stood off to the side of the street. She yanked off the wrapper and let it fall to the ground. The small girl licked her lips staring at the chocolate moose head with vanilla antlers. She raised it to her lips when something knocked her down. As she fell backward to the ground Gaz raised the ice cream into the air to save it from the dirt.

"Ohhh!" a high-pitched voice squealed, "Fudge Moose!" Gaz felt someone pull the ice cream from her grasp and sat straight up. A little green dog skipped toward an odd looking house. There were gnomes in the yard that had to be at least three feet and flag in the yard that read, "I heart Earth". Zim's house.

"Fudge Moose!" Gaz growled and raced after the dog. He was already inside when she reached the door. She pushed it open and was greeted by silence. There was no sign of the little green dog. She looked around then went it to the kitchen. In front of her stood a huge refrigerator. It was wroth a try. She reached up toward the freezer when the refrigerator door slammed open shoving Gaz against the wall. She would trapped in that corner unless some one closed the refrigerator door. She heard Zim's voice, "Gir where are you?" a second voice, "I am here Master!"

"Gir have you seen my hypnosis gun?"

"What that?" Gir asked.

"Don't you remember?" there was silence, "Last week I used it on the Dib monkey to make him believe that I too as a human stink beast." One of Gaz's eyes opened.

"It was such an in genius plan" he complemented himself, "it worked so well that it gave me an idea. I can use that same technology TO CONTROL THE EARTH! I will hypnotize the entire population of this filth ball into obeying me, ZIM! Ah ha ha ha! Well anyway I want to find it to so some more isolated tests before going global. So, have you seen it?" Gaz looked around the enclosed space in the corner next to the fridge she spotted the gun. She ran her fingers over the purple weapon. Gaz pressed her hand against the door pushing it out of the way.

"Eh?" Zim spun around. Gaz walked right past him. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even think to have his defense systems stop her until she had reached the front door.

"Um, uh, COMPUTER! Capture the intruder!" too late. She was out the door. He ran to the window in time to see her turn the corner.

"How did she get in? Wait! Did that earth creature have my hypnosis gun? Errr! FILTHY HUMAN!" he shouted after her, "You're only accelerating my plans of doom! GIR! I'll be in the lab finishing the big lasery thingy!" he scampered off. Gir looked around then opened his head and pulled out the fudge moose and ate it in one bite stick and all!

Dib raised a test beaker to the light then poured it into another test tube that contained a pink liquid. The two liquids mixed turned a deep green color.

"Neat!" Dib scribbled something down.

"Dib!" he spun around shocked to realize that he was no longer alone. Gaz stood before him. She just stared at him a moment. Then he asked, "What do you Gaz?"

"You need to get back to your old weird self and fight Zim." She said simply.

"Fight Zim? You mean the green kid?" he asked puzzled, "Why would I want to fight him? Sure he's annoying but really…" one of Gaz's eyes opened in anger and frustration. She held the gun up to Dib's face.

"Okay let me explain it to you. Zim is an alien; you go off and fight him to protect mankind or something. Zim is doing something and if you don't stop him I'm going to have to and you will not like me after I have to help people." Dib stared at his sister a moment then said, "Gaz, you're insane." She tried one more time and shoved the gun into his face, "Zim used this to mess with your head, and I'm going to use it to fix you." She raised the weapon up to Dib's face and his eyes grew big.

"Uh, Gaz can we talk about this?" she pulled her arm back and slammed the gun across the side of Dib's face.

"What is Zim?" she asked. He rubbed the side of his face and mumbled, "He's an annoying kid from my class." wrong." She hit him again. Then asked, "Is Zim an alien?"

"No," she sighed in an annoyed manner.

Ten minutes later

"Maybe Zim's an alien. I mean he does have green skin," She raised the weapon tiredly and smacked the boy one last time. He glasses flew off his face and he fell to the floor. Gaz hovered over him waiting. He wasn't moving. She was beginning to think that she had hit him too hard when he suddenly bolted up from the ground!

"WAIT! Zim is an alien! He has green skin and no ears and he hypnotized me in to thinking that he was human!" he paused and looked down at himself. He looked at the white lab coat. Dib slid the lab coat off and threw it to the side. Then he shouted, "Zim what ever your up to it's not going to work because I'm going to stop you!" he spotted his trench coat draped over a chair. He pulled it on over his blue shirt. The lights from above reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes, "I'm coming for you Zim." he whispered. Dib looked around and realized that he was alone. The laser gun was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and walked in to the kitchen.

Gaz was sitting at the kitchen table playing her game slave with a can of soda. She glanced up at him.

"What? I thought you were going to go fight that green freak Zim."

"I am but I thought that I could use some help and-"

"No?"

"What?"

"I said no"

"But."

"No,"

"I'll buy you pizza!" she thought a moment, "Fine."


	3. The end

Normal Boys ch. 3

The last chapter! Oh I'm sad!

"I still can't believe I had to bribe you into saving the world." She just shrugged. The two approached the alien base. As they moved closer the roof of the house opened and a huge satellite came out.

"He's already started!" Dib cried, "Come on!" he ran toward the house. Gaz walked in a slow casual manner. When Dib reached the sidewalk the gnomes where ready for him they moved forward to grab him, he picked up speed and leapt from gnome head to gnome head. One gnome fired lasers from its eyes just as he jumped but it singed the bottom of his jacket. He reached the front door and turned around. "Man, that was cool! Okay, Gaz just do exactly what I did!" he shouted back to his sister who was standing on the edge of the lawn. She said nothing but just took a slow step forward and walked into the exact center of the of the lawn. All six of the gnomes locked their lasers on her.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted in a panic, "Move!" she took a step forward. Each laser hit the opposite gnome, they all simultaneously exploded. Gaz walked up to her older brother. He stared at her a moment mouth gapping. Then shook his large head and said, "Let's go!" he shoved the door open and looked around. The room was empty, completely vacant.

"He must be down below starting his evil evilness!" Dib ran in to the kitchen and looked around, "If I remember correctly…" he stepped on the garbage pail's pedal. The lip opened. A light came out of it. He looked at Gaz and said, "Ladies first," she grabbed him by the throat and threw him down into the trashcan. She looked in after him then reluctantly fallowed thinking of all the things she'd rather be doing.

As the elevator descended Gaz and Dib suddenly felt like they had been hit by a wave of dizziness. Their arms and legs felt weak and useless and their minds clouded. Dib instantly recognized these feelings.

"Gaz! Cover your ears and don't listen to Zim!" her hands flew up to her ears without hesitation. "Opps." Dib realized that he had used the hypnosis to command his sister.

"FILTHY PEOPLE OF EARTH, LISTEN TO ZIM!" when Dib had heard Zim's voice he had covered his ears before the Irkan could command his attention. The elevator doors slip open. Zim was standing in front of a computer with a microphone in his gloved hand. Dib ran up behind Zim shoving him and knocking the microphone from his grasp. The alien tumbled to the floor he looked up at Dib.

"So you're back to continue you're interfering? Well soon you and the rest of your PITIFUL PLANET will bow to ZIM!"

"Don't think so space boy!" Dib ran at Zim but the alien shoved him into the wall and reached for the computer controls.

"No!" Dib jumped to his feet and grabbed Zim. The boy and the alien wrestled on the floor. Zim shouted, "I've had enough!" he raised his head, "GIR ATTACK!" Zim back away from Dib out of nowhere the red-eyed robot appeared.

"You're stupid little robot can't stop me Zim! Because I'm going to stop you!"

"I think not fool boy! GIR OFFENSIVE MANEUVER A-45-B!" Gir took a defensive stance then his eyes turned to a bluish green color. A big smile covered his face. He looked around blissfully and spotted Dib.

"HI BIG HEAD!" he tackled Dib and sat on his chest smiling. Dib struggled to get up, "Err argh!" he shouted in frustration.

"Okay that's not what I meant but eh, it works. Now, BACK TO MY EVIL! You know Dib you since you're here you get to be the first example of my army of mindless earth slaves who will all worship Zim!"

"Why do you do that?" Dib shouted angrily.

"Eh. Do what?"

"that thing where you referee to yourself in the third person! It's freaking annoying! So why do you do it?"

"I don't know…BUT ZIM WILL RULE!" he spun around and raced toward the machine.

"NO!" dib screamed helplessly. He let his head drop to the floor in defeat. There was nothing that he could do unless he could get off the ground.

"What are you doing-NOOOOOO!" he heard Zim scream. Dib lifted his head. Gaz was standing over a knocked out Zim. Dib just stared for a moment when suddenly Gir gasped he jumped to his feet still on top of Dib. He grabbed the boy's cheeks and shouted, "TACOS! I NEED TACOS!" he jumped off of Dib's chest and sprinted out of the room. Dib sat up and brushed himself off, "Well that was annoying." Gaz grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the machine. He looked at her and nodded. She didn't have to say anything he got the message, destroy the machine so that they can go home. He began fidgeting with the controls then spotted a huge red button that said "self destruct" he reached out his hand then stopped, "Hmm. I could use this thing to make the world see the truth about Zim about every thing!" he smiled to himself thinking about it then his smile faded, "But it wouldn't be entirely moral to _force_ people to see the truth. But then again it is the truth and I would be doing mankind a favor by-"

"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!" a digital voice said. Dib saw Gaz's small fist resting on the red button.

"Um, I was about to do that." He said quietly. She didn't even say anything just turned around and walked over to the elevator. He stood there a few seconds then looked at the computer screen, 1:32 until destruction.

"Hey Gaz wait for me!" he ran after her trying to make it to the elevator before the doors shut.

the next day at school

Dib walked into the classroom. Zim was sitting at his desk with patches of charred skin obviously from the burns sustained during the explosion. He stood in front of Zim's desk a moment then began to laugh. Zim glared at him, "Oh laugh now earth monkey. Laugh now and frolic but know that soon you will feel the wrath of the Irkan elite!"

"Okay I'll do that." He began to laugh loudly. The boy made his way over to his desk and sat down. Zim jumped up onto Mrs. Bitters' desk and shouted, "WHO SAID YOU COULD LAUGH AT ZIM! You will pay! Oh how you will pay!" Dib leaned back in his desk and said, "Man, Zim sure is acting crazy. Crazier then usual."

"Yeah!" some one in the back shouted, "He is acting crazier. Let's send him to the crazy house for boys!" a roar of agreement rose from the class. Suddenly the collar was around Zim's neck and two people burst through the wall they went over to Dib but he quickly pointed at Zim. They looked from Dib to Zim then said, "Uh, is that suppose to be around his neck?"

"Yes!" Dib said quickly. They shrugged then grabbed Zim and broke another hole in the wall and tromped out. As they dragged Zim away he shouted, "I'll get you Dib! Soon things will be back to normal and when I get out I will DESTORY YOU!" Dib knew he was right within days the class would see he was back to his old self but that wasn't important right now. Dib was just happy it be back to his old normal self.

THE END


End file.
